


just jaeyong things.

by minsugar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Melodrama, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsugar/pseuds/minsugar
Summary: jaeyong drabbles set in different AUs.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 28
Kudos: 181





	1. the one where they get a fuckton of presents

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back with a new drabble series :) i'm new to the nct & wayv fandom and this is my first fic with my--2nd--otp (after luwoo lol) i hope you guys like it!
> 
> -
> 
> domestic AU

"That is a lot...of apples."

Jaehyun stares at him, face devoid of emotion. He goes back outside into the freezing cold. He comes back with another box.

"Are those _watermelons_?"

Jaehyun puts the box down and they are, indeed, watermelons.

"Jesus. What are we gonna do with _four_ of them?"

"I think we just got Mark the perfect present."

"Jae, this is not a present to him. He literally eats them everyday."

Jaehyun looks pensive for a moment but nods in agreement. "Right. Oh," He leaves the living room again. He comes back with several Tupperwares in his arms. "Here."

"What the _fuck_ are all these kimchi for?"

Jaehyun shrugs. " _Jjiggae_? Mom says your kimchi jjiggae is phenomenal and I definitely agree."

"I mean, sure..." Jaehyun retreats to the kitchen to put down the containers. Taeyong looks at their living room full of boxes of fruits, at his kitchen full of home-cooked meals from Jaehyun's mom, and several presents for them at the bottom of their Christmas tree all from Jaehyun's aunts and uncles, several cousins as well. "Your family loves us too much, I think."

"They all love you, not me. They're sick of me."

"I won't have to cook for at least...five days." Taeyong pads to the kitchen where Jaehyun is, attempting to put a stack of Tupperwares all at once. "Hey, you're gonna break the fridge! It's a SMEG, be careful."

"I know it's a SMEG, I paid for half of it." Jaehyun snaps at him, but with no real bite. Taeyong scowls at him playfully as he helps Jaehyun load everything into the fridge.

Later that night when everything's all in place, Taeyong turns to Jaehyun who's been playing on his Switch for a good thirty minutes now.

"What should we give your parents when we drive down for the New Years?" 

Kyrie Irving scores and Jaehyun lets out a _whoop_ before he turns to Taeyong to ask him about what he just said. Taeyong rolls his eyes at him.

"One of these days, I'm confiscating that."

"Jesus, Yong. I'm 27 years-old. What business do you have confiscating my things?"

"When you have that in your hands, you go deaf." Taeyong pouts, turning his back against his boyfriend and snuggling under the blankets. He turns off the lamp and sets his alarm for 6AM.

Jaehyun feels so guilty. He abandons his game and scoops Taeyong in his arms. He presses a soft kiss to his shoulder. "Yongie, I'm sorry. Tell me what you said."

It takes Taeyong five seconds before he murmurs, "I said, what should we give your parents when we drive down for the New Years?" 

"Ah, that." Jaehyun hums for a while, contemplating, as he rubs a warm hand against Taeyong's stomach. "Maybe we can give them like...those big ass abalones we saw in the market last week. Maybe you and mom can cook it? I think she'd like that. Dad, too. He really likes your cooking."

Taeyong smiles at that, and Jaehyun can feel it even without seeing it.

It's been rough for them at the start, but Jaehyun was adamant that his family accepts them because it was important for him, and Taeyong knew better than to get in Jaehyun's way when he's so determined for something. Each visit is a broken barrier between them, and Jaehyun feels the burden subside gradually. They're both happy now, with everyone loving Taeyong and welcoming him to the family. Every visit feels like a wedding ceremony of some sort and Jaehyun is nothing but thankful because it's so hard not to love Taeyong. They just have to love him the way Jaehyun does, too. 

"Okay. We'll get some abalones. What about wine? I think your dad would love the wine that Sicheng brought back from Spain." Taeyong puts a hand on top of Jaehyun's that's resting against his chest. 

"Sure." A kiss on Taeyong's nape. "I think he'd like that, too."


	2. the one where johnny gives his best man speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wedding AU | johnny's best man speech...kind of lol | implied past relationships | melodrama
> 
> \- 
> 
> idek what this is but a filler i guess lol it's been sitting in my drafts forever

“I don’t think anyone truly understands the amount of devotion someone has to have in order to maintain the level of love they gave when they first started.” Johnny has always been an eloquent speaker, his choice of words and composition in general will get the crowd hooked from the first words that leaves his lips. He is, after all, a radio DJ and a host.

Jaehyun looks on from the side, proud to have him as his best friend. Johnny never even gave him a hint of what he’ll be saying in his best man speech. Jaehyun is just a little bit nervous, but aside from his groom, Johnny is the only one he trusts in the world.

“The first year was shaky, for sure. All of our friends could attest to that.” Their friends howl and whistle on from their respective tables. Both Jaehyun and Taeyong bow their heads in embarrassment, laughing along as their friends start making a ruckus. “May I add that they were so stupid and oblivious, too. We had to get their head out of the gutter one too many times.”

It was true. Nobody could have prepared the couple for the amount of feelings they’ve had all at once. It wasn’t the grandest love story, nor was it simple enough. It had been complicated from the start, but they’re both glad it all came down to this moment. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Looking back, everything that happened was probably for a reason, right? It was difficult for the both of them that we all had to help. All ten of us!” The crowd laughs. “But going back to what I said earlier, it’s hard to maintain the love you gave. It hasn’t been that long. Jaehyun and Taeyong are together for nearly seven years now, and they’ve skirted around each other for a year before that. All things considered, I truly believe it was a mixture of fate and a lot of nagging from all of us. They got their heads right, eventually.” Johnny shoots the couple a soft smile. “I think from the moment they first faced their feelings for each other, it has been a great ride. Don’t you guys think?” Ten hollers a ‘ _HELL YEAH!_ ’ from the crowd. “We were all witnesses to the great love that bloomed within the corners of my apartment. If I were to tell you all of it, we’d be up all night probably. But everyone dear to Jaehyun and Taeyong would probably know about that night.”

Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s hand underneath the table, squeezing as he goes. Taeyong looks over to him and smiles, a little secret that only the two of them knows.

Taeyong remembers everything. He knows enough for the two of them. Jaehyun will pretend to forget, but Taeyong knows that Jaehyun knows the important stuff like the back of his hand. Like how he knows Taeyong inside out by now.

Johnny’s apartment was everyone’s apartment. Six days out of seven, several people would be over. Johnny didn’t mind. He was the life of the party after all.

It was where Taeyong and Jaehyun met. Jaehyun had a boyfriend at that time, someone outside of their circle, someone from America. They’ve been going strong for three years, until Taeyong wormed his way into Jaehyun’s heart unknowingly.

Friendly small talks became actual conversations. Group brunches turned into one-on-one ’ _hey I’m at the coffee shop at 5th. u up for coffee? i have coupons lol’_. The staring had started. Casual touches lingered. In Taeyong’s part, it was all friendly. But Jaehyun caught himself slipping. It didn’t help that they were always together at Johnny’s, but no one’s keeping tab at this point. Jaehyun breaks up with his boyfriend of three years, and Taeyong has always blamed himself for feeling like it was his fault. He tries to distance himself from Jaehyun, but with a friend group so tight he almost always fails.

Jaehyun finally gets him after a year, and the rest is history. Now, it has been six years, and Jaehyun still wants that forever with Taeyong. He just couldn’t be any happier at this moment.

Taeyong recalls that night vividly.

They were all over at Johnny’s for a steak and wine night, feeling like the fancy adults that they are. Taeyong was cooking with Doyoung and everyone else were in the living room as they wait. It was when Taeil was setting the table that the doorbell rings in hurried succession. There was a bang outside the door, and Johnny hurriedly goes for the door.

Jaehyun was crying on the floor, visibly drunk from the way his entire body is flushed. He was banging his head against the wall repeatedly, wailing as he goes. Johnny was quick to stop him and hug him against his chest.

“Jae—what the fuck? What’s going on?”

“Johnny, Johnny. I fucking—I fucking love him, Johnny!”

“I know, man. But you broke up with him, remember?” Johnny says gently, thinking Jaehyun was talking about his ex.

“No! I don’t love him! I never loved him. I love Taeyong, I’m in love with him. I want him, Johnny. I really do. I love him _sooo_ much.”

Something drops on the floor and when Johnny looks up, everyone is gathered at the door, a frozen Taeyong right at the front and the tongs on the floor.

“Oh my god.” He says, eyes already tearing up. “Jaehyun, don’t say that!”

“No!” Jaehyun frees himself from Johnny’s grip, trying his best to locate Taeyong amidst his drunken glory. “I don’t wanna deny it anymore. I love you. Only you. I have for so long.” He was sobbing now, and Taeyong’s heart clenches at the sight. All of their friend stare on, clearly understanding of what Jaehyun’s been going through, except for Taeyong who was clueless about all of it. “Lee Taeyong, please. Take me. I know you like me. You should. I see the way you look at me.”

“Jaehyun, stop—“

“No. You like me. You should at least like me. You wouldn’t have gone out with me a couple times if you don’t, right? What do you say, huh, Taeyong-ah? We can start now. I’m single and you’re single and I’m really fucking in love with you.”

“Yong-ah?”

Taeyong snaps back into reality — where he’s seated with Jaehyun in front of their family and friends, at their own wedding. He was dazed for a bit, staring into space as Johnny babbles on about him and Jaehyun being in love.

“What?”

Jaehyun giggles, hand squeezing Taeyong’s lightly. “Cute.” He shifts a bit so he’s facing Taeyong more. “What were you thinking about?”

Taeyong flushes, still not used to Jaehyun’s attention all on him. Even after all the years they’ve been together. Jaehyun staring at him always makes him shy.

“Just…us. Everything that happened.” Taeyong shyly admits. For all his confidence as a person, he’s just a shy baby when he’s with Jaehyun, especially when their friends tease them. Jaehyun lives off of it—lives off the fact that he can reduce Taeyong into a shy mess. _His_ shy mess. “I guess I was reminiscing.”

“Well then I’ll let you know that I don’t regret any bit of it. I’m glad _we_ happened. I’m glad I found you. I’m glad you love me and will spend all of your forevers with me. I love you and I’m so, so lucky to have you.” Jaehyun gives him a sentimental smile, something he gives Taeyong whenever they’re in an intimate moment. Taeyong thinks this is his favourite out of all of them. Jaehyun brings his hand up to kiss. Taeyong blushes.

“—they have each other—well, _see_ ,” It was then that Johnny stops mid-sentence, and then Jaehyun and Taeyong realized that they were off in their own little world. Everyone’s eyes are on them. “I guess that out of everything they do, this is the most common—getting lost in each other.” Johnny smiles at them fondly, not too bothered that the couple wasn’t even listening to his fantastic speech at this point. The crowd laughs fondly as well. “Well, I guess since they’re both losing their patience for me, I should just wrap up this speech, right?”

Jaehyun shouts a ‘ _Yes!_ ’ from where he sits. Johnny scowls at him playfully.

“See if anyone other than Taeyong tolerates you forever, you dweeb. But really, kidding aside. I’m glad you guys made it to this point. I hope you two keep choosing each other for all of eternity. Congratulations!” Johnny taps a knife against his wine glass gently and everyone soon follows. “Kiss! Kiss!”

“Oh my god—“ Taeyong ducks his head. He just couldn’t live today, but he thinks he won’t have it any other way.

He feels Jaehyun’s fingers on his chin, tipping them up slightly.. “This is just one of many more, baby.” A gentle kiss on the lips.

And then they start their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @syubpreme


	3. the one where they try again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college AU | exes jaeyong but they get back together lol | kind of dialogue heavy | kind of drama but it's light-hearted at best

The weed was heavy in his eyes and two shots of tequila can only do so much. Jaehyun needed to be _shitfaced_ for the better part of the night—wait, morning. It’s nearly 2AM, and he can’t locate Sicheng anywhere. His bitchwad of a best friend was probably off to fuck that Japanese boy—Yuto? Yuta?—from their Political Science class and Jaehyun internally pouts, not one for being left out at a frat party of all things. They’re always so packed, and even though Jaehyun likes parties, he’d rather have company with him because he doesn’t really like talking to strangers—which defeats the purpose of attending a party, but yeah. He’s an introverted extrovert, if that’s even a thing.

He finds an unopened can of Pepsi when he wanders into the kitchen and gulps it in one go, feeling more thirsty than he thought. It wasn’t even cold but it’ll do for now.

He wanders off into the second floor, where at least three couples were making out in the staircase on the way up. If Sicheng was really off to fuck, Jaehyun would leave him alone, but he needed to confirm first because he didn’t want to leave Sicheng hanging if ever he was just here to get drunk or something. He knocks on several doors, merely for courtesy, shouting a loud enough ‘ _chengie-yah_ ’ for Sicheng to hear if he ever were inside. Three doors down and no answer, but he could definitely hear some fucking going on.

When he reaches the last bedroom on the floor, the door opens before he can even knock, and normally, Jaehyun would be thrilled to see Taeyong, but they’ve been broken up for nearly more than a year and upon seeing his ex again after a year, Jaehyun just wants to get out of there.

Now wasn’t the time to be vulnerable in front of the man who just ghosted him and flew to another country. _Foreign exchange student my ass. He wasn’t even that good in English. What business would he do in fucking France of all places?_ Jaehyun snaps out of his bitter internal monologue when Taeyong puts a tentative hand on his bicep.

“Jaehyun? I asked how’ve you been.” Taeyong’s lips curl into a soft, sad smile. There was longing in his eyes, and Jaehyun wants to punch it out of him. But he stays rooted in place, the high wearing off quickly than he’d like. He needs five more shots of _something_.

“Not even a ‘ _hello_ ’?” He suddenly spews, and Taeyong looks slightly shocked, but his face melts to that of understanding. Jaehyun’s insides were fuming, but he keeps a straight face to pass off as indifferent. Sadly, he wasn’t, and he was certainly not over Taeyong. Not without closure.

“Hello.” Taeyong humors him, eyes suddenly not meeting Jaehyun’s. He fiddles with his fingers nervously, finding the words to say next, but Jaehyun beats him to it.

“Were you there with someone?” The accusation in his voice makes Taeyong recoil, and it’s good that he wasn’t offended. Jaehyun didn’t need him to be offended, not when he was the one who just _left_.

“N-no, I was just looking for a clean bathroom and I found one here.” Taeyong reasons, hands still fiddling. He dared to look in Jaehyun’s eyes and sees ice.

Jaehyun’s eyes used to be so warm and bright, so loving just for him. Taeyong’s heart breaks a little.

A year ago, he took the chance to try the internship. He wanted to become a world-renowned chef. It was his childhood dream, and he was given the opportunity to become an apprentice in one of the best restaurants in Paris. He knew where his heart wanted to take him, and he thought it was somewhere he wanted to be forever. He was so, so ambitious, and victory was just in the palm of his hands. Time will come that everybody will praise him for his talent and that was what Taeyong wanted the most. But in being in a committed relationship made him question everything. Jaehyun knew his dream, and leaving Jaehyun was something he didn’t want to do, but he had no other choice. He was nothing if not practical. He chose his career. He chose to leave Jaehyun behind.

“Do you want to take a walk with me? Maybe have some coffee?” Taeyong was also hopeful. He came back to get his life back and Jaehyun needed to know.

“Give me a good reason why.” Jaehyun steps back, just a foot, ready to bolt out if this conversation goes nowhere.

“I wanted to give my side as to why I did that. And maybe…” Taeyong looks down, dares to take Jaehyun’s hand in his. His heart soars when Jaehyun just lets him. “Try to win you back.”

//

The 24-hour diner was nearly deserted at this time, and it was just the perfect place to get sober. Jaehyun has never stepped a foot in the place despite passing by it on the regular. Taeyong leads them in a booth and waves for a waitress.

“An order of chicken and waffles…and can we have some Tabasco, too? And two cups of coffee, please.” He smiles politely at the middle-aged woman before she walks away, and as much as Jaehyun hates to admit it, he missed seeing that smile.

He doesn’t know why he’s here. He tried so hard to forget, tried so hard to limit his tears over the man he used to love. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about Taeyong everyday, how he’s coping, how he’s doing, if he’s doing okay in there and if he wasn’t being mistreated because he can’t speak good English.

  
“You still remember my go-to?” Jaehyun asks to break the awkward silence, his index finger tracing random patterns on his jeans.

“I used to make it for you all the time, Jae.”

Jaehyun’s heart flutters involuntarily.

“How do you even know that I’m not seeing someone?”

Taeyong doesn’t answer for a long time. He looks down on his lap, fingers drumming nervously on the table. “I…I had to ask Sicheng.” He meets Jaehyun’s eyes then. “Sorry…was that okay? I mean—“

“It’s…I don’t know. Were you seeing someone there?” The words didn’t have to be as bitter as how it came out. Jaehyun swears he didn’t mean to be hostile. Taeyong squirms in his seat, feeling uncomfortable under Jaehyun’s gaze.

“No. Of course not. I…I don’t want anyone else.” The way Taeyong had said it makes a fuckton of butterflies fly around in Jaehyun’s stomach. It used to be a familiar feeling. He used to feel it whenever they kiss or hold hands, or when Taeyong hugs him tenderly after a long, tiring day. Jaehyun had longed to hear those words whispered in his ears when he can’t sleep at night. He longed to hear those words when he was about to have another breakdown. He longed to hear those words when he was at his lowest over missing Taeyong.

He thought when this day comes, he’d feel nothing after trying so hard to forget. But his feelings betray him, nonetheless. Deep down he knew he needed Taeyong more than anything.

“I was selfish,” Taeyong continues, still looking down at his lap. “I was so selfish. And I regret coming there. It was good for a while and then halfway I realized that I only wanted it. I didn’t need it. I don’t need it. I cut off contact because I thought if I liked it enough I won’t ever have to come back, that I can build a life there. I thought I had to choose between that and you.” He finally looks up, eyes brave enough to finally meet Jaehyun’s slowly tearing ones. “I…I want to choose you, Jae. I want you to know.”

Their food comes eventually. They pause for a while and Taeyong thanks the waitress. He pushes Jaehyun’s food towards him and reaches out for his own coffee.

“I can have a life here, too. I want to have a life here. I want a life here with you. And I’m really sorry for all the pain I’ve put you through. Back then I thought I was so sure, but it took me a year to figure out what I really want. I was stupid.”

“You are.” Jaehyun whispers loud enough for the other to hear.

Taeyong perks up at the response after having his monologue for a couple of minutes. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I…never did stop. Thinking about you.” Jaehyun shyly admits.

He never thought this day would come. He fantasized about it, yes, but he never thought he’d be sitting in a diner booth at nearly three AM, barely sober, with Taeyong asking for another chance. He thought it was a farfetched dream, but he has food and coffee and Taeyong in front of him—all flesh and bones, warm and real. A living and breathing _Taeyong_ that he hasn’t seen and talked to for a whole damn year.

Nobody knew, but this is what Jaehyun had wished for on his last birthday. He just wants Taeyong back safely. He wants Taeyong back to him, despite everyone else telling him that he should move on. They don’t understand.

Jaehyun is feeling an immense amount of happiness, confusion, and just a tad bit of anger, but he thinks everything else can wait. Taeyong apologized to him. He came back and wants to try again. Jaehyun, for one, was never someone who holds grudges. He takes the knife and fork beside his plate and slices the crispiest part of the waffle there is and gets a chicken skin as well—all of which are Taeyong’s favorite parts. He pokes them together with the fork and drowns it in maple syrup. He holds the fork up towards Taeyong, who stares at him in shock and relief—his eyes sad but his smile bright. Typical Taeyong and his way of tugging on each and every one of Jaehyun’s heartstrings.

It was Jaehyun’s quiet acceptance.

Taeyong would always cook for him, but Jaehyun always gave him the first bite. It has always been like that, and Jaehyun hopes it will forever be just like _this_.


	4. the one where they fuck on taeyong's childhood bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bfs jaeyong | smut but nothing too explicit | they fuck on taeyong's childhood bed and that's it | AU
> 
> -
> 
> v randomly written and i don't think the kink is even a real kink hhhh

“If you think I’ll let you fuck me in my mother’s house on Christmas then you’re dead wrong.”

“But Yongie~” A kiss is pressed into his neck and Taeyong sighs. The way Jaehyun has a fixation towards his neck—always kissing it, licking it, nipping it, breathing it in, hiding his face in it—is amusing to say the least, if not hot. Like it’s Jaehyun’s personal pacifier. “You said you want to.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t say we could. Please. All my relatives are gonna be there and I don’t wanna be crying for your cock for my cousins to hear.”

Jaehyun snorts. “That made me hard.”

“Jae!”

-

“You always let me fuck you in the common bathroom though,” One thrust in and Taeyong’s already squirming. Second time today. When Jaehyun called him earlier telling him he has a problem, Taeyong didn’t know it’ll be his boyfriend waking up at 4am horny as fuck. It’s only 7am, they’ve barely had any sleep since they parted ways five hours ago when Jaehyun went home to pack. “You always let me ruin you against the shower wall, have you on your knees for me in that small cubicle.” Taeyong moans, hard and loud. He shouldn’t be turned on by dirty talk about common bathrooms, for fucks sake, but Jaehyun has a way of turning everything he says sexy. A curse and a gift.

“What are you— _fuck_ —where are you going with this?”

“Just wanna fuck you in your childhood room, baby. I’ve always pictured it the day you told me we’d be over at your parents this Christmas.”

“That’s dirty and weird, Jae.”

Jaehyun laughs into his neck as he amps up his thrusts. Taeyong’s clinging onto him tightly to stay stable, already tired from round one. “Consider it one of my kinks.”

They don’t talk more after that. Taeyong comes with that image in mind as Jaehyun sucks the life out of him.

-

“Yong-ah! Oh my, Jaehyunnie you look so handsome!” Taeyong meets his mother by gate as Jaehyun quickly follows with their luggage, and if Taeyong didn’t know any better he’d think his parents like Jaehyun more than him. There’s a hug and a kiss pressed to Taeyong’s cheek, but there’s a bigger hug and a bigger kiss for Jaehyun.

“Why do you love him more than me?” Taeyong grumbles as he watches the scene with fond eyes.

“Long time no see, auntie. How’ve you been? You look great!” Jaehyun returns the hug, winks at Taeyong over her shoulder. Taeyong sticks his tongue out at him.

This isn’t the first time that Jaehyun’s meeting Taeyong’s parents, but this is the first time he’s ever been at Taeyong’s house. It’s simple, quite spacious, and neat. It’s homey, and they go straight ahead to Taeyong’s old room after greeting Taeyong’s father who’s lounging on the couch.

Taeyong’s room isn’t very big, but he sees that most of his stuff aren’t there anymore. Must be in the storage, he thinks, but it’s fine since he and Jaehyun would be sharing the room anyway.

“Aw! I’ve always wanted to see your baby pictures!” Jaehyun exclaims as he picks up the baby album that’s on top of the bedside table. Taeyong pecks him on the cheek as he sits beside his boyfriend, looking at his tiny self together with Jaehyun.

“Oh my god, you look so cute!” Jaehyun takes out his phone and snaps pictures of everything. Taeyong doesn’t stop him, too amused seeing his boyfriend this happy over his baby pictures.

They spend the next hour just lounging and resting as they wait for lunch. It passes by a breeze, with Jaehyun and Taeyong’s parents getting along well. The boys offer to wash and store away the dishes when Taeyong’s mom announces, “Dad and I are driving down south for a party in a while. Will you boys be okay here by yourselves?”

Taeyong can instantly hear Jaehyun’s gears turning.

“Yeah, of course. We’ll just have leftovers.”

-

“Jae—Jesus fuck, can’t you wait 5 minutes ’til they’re off the driveway?”

Jaehyun lays Taeyong across his bed—a single bed that can’t possibly fit two fully grown adults (with baby blue bedsheets!)—and trails soft kisses down his neck. Against Taeyong’s own protests, his own arms wrap around Jaehyun’s shoulder, a hand caressing the back of the latter’s head while he’s at it.

“I’ve waited all day for this.” Jaehyun whispers into his neck as they grind against each other still fully-clothed like fucking teenagers sneaking around.

When they slow down a little and make out properly, Taeyong asks him, “What’s really this obsession about…this?” He wildly gestures to his room. Jaehyun chuckles above him, cheeks pinker then normal.

“It’s embarrassing but…I guess it’s really one of my kinks? Or fantasy? Whatever you call it. I’ve always imagined having sex with you in your childhood house, or mine. I find it kind of hot. Fucking you here with all your relatives just outside. Christmas sex.” Jaehyun mumbles the last part, and Taeyong’s having a hard time processing all of it, but he’s not completely against the idea. “The fact that you grew up in this bedroom and having me taint you in here is appealing to me. Even if I know you jacked off in here when you were a teenager. Like most teenagers do. It’s different having me debauch you on your baby blue sheets.” As Jaehyun whispers everything directly into Taeyong’s ear, he couldn’t help but whine low in his throat. It’s affecting him in more ways than he could ever imagine, and he’s never been one to deny Jaehyun of everything the younger boy wanted to try when it comes to sex.

Taeyong lets Jaehyun fuck him on his small bed, where he spent the past eighteen years getting his beauty sleep. He lets Jaehyun do everything to him on that very bed—rim him, suck him off, fuck him full of come in every imaginable position they can manage. They make out like horny teenagers, cuddle, sleep, and have round two all in one afternoon. At some point past six, Jaehyun admits that in high school, he’s always wanted someone he can fool around with because he didn’t feel like he was normal because he wasn’t attracted to anyone at that time, didn’t have a crush at all. All his friends had girlfriends and boyfriends, and he was the resident loner. That is until he entered college and met Taeyong and the rest is history.

“So all your horniness was channeled now that I’m in your life, huh, Mr. Jung?” Taeyong chuckles as Jaehyun hides his face in between Taeyong’s shoulder blades as they spoon.

“I guess you could say that. But can you blame me? You’re literally my middle school, high school, and college wet dream personified.”

Taeyong blushes hard at the confession but Jaehyun didn’t need to know. Jaehyun didn’t need to know that Taeyong was just as head over heels for him too when they first met.


	5. the one after their wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the day after their wedding | that's it lmao | hella domestic 
> 
> -
> 
> will i ever write anything aside from domestic/married jaeyong? the answer is no. just to clarify, this is not connected to any wedding thing i've written so far. this is just a product of pure boredom lmao enjoy!

Jaehyun couldn’t say that married life is a bliss—not yet at least. They haven’t been married for more than a day, but life’s good as Jaehyun wakes up warm and cozy in their Manhattan penthouse with Taeyong sleeping soundly and all snuggled up beside him. Married life is more than good, so far. The air is cold from the AC, but their comforters are warm enough, and Taeyong’s naked body is all pressed up against him to share heat with. Jaehyun rubs his eyes with his unoccupied hand and yawns. He blinks a couple of times to focus his vision, and when he’s awake enough he glances down at Taeyong.

Taeyong’s breath are hot against Jaehyun’s neck, but all the years they’ve spent sleeping everyday like this made him used to it. It comforts him. He smiles down at his sleeping husband—husband!—and tucks a strand of hair behind Taeyong’s ear. He’s always been so beautiful in all states of mundane. Jaehyun stares at him for a few more minutes, basking in Taeyong’s entirety as if he doesn’t do that everyday. Honestly, this is his favourite part of the day—when he just gets to stare at Taeyong every morning as soon as he wakes up.

It’s as quiet as it can be in New York with how high up they’re living. It’s Jaehyun’s idea of peaceful—living in a crowded and noisy city, so far up that he feels like he can already touch the sky. He barely hears the honks and car noises from up here, and later in life, when it gets too much, he’ll probably move them upstate in the suburbs. Taeyong told him he wanted to grow flowers in a backyard someday and who is he to say no to his husband? He’s a fool for him. They’re not gonna raise kids in a penthouse, too. Jaehyun would want to teach his future son or daughter how to ride a bike of course.

He tucks away every running thought his mind had drifted off to, refocuses on Taeyong’s lips that are a bit pale and dry from sleep. Jaehyun couldn’t help it so he chances a soft peck, not wanting to wake Taeyong up just in case. He checks the clock on Taeyong’s side of the bed—10:17. They’ve already slept in quite late today, but it’s fine since they’re on a week off from both of their jobs before they go on honeymoon. Jaehyun smiles to himself, already thinking of a good reason to wake Taeyong up.

“Baby,” He croons softly, kneading on Taeyong’s hips. “Baby, wake up.” His hand travels up from Taeyong’s lower back upwards, cradling his jaw so Jaehyun can pull him closer for a kiss, morning breath be damned.

“Mmm—“ Taeyong groans as he stretches, letting Jaehyun kiss him awake. Taeyong’s limbs are heavy from sleep but it’s fine as long as Jaehyun’s hands are all over him. “Hi.” Taeyong mumbles when Jaehyun finally pulls away, lips deliciously wet now. “Husband.”

Jaehyun beams at him, pulling Taeyong impossibly closer until they’re pressed from head to toe. “Good morning, husband.” He peppers kisses all over Taeyong’s face—from his forehead to his nose, his cheeks and just about everywhere. Taeyong’s responding giggles are music to Jaehyun’s ears. “C’mon, it’s like 10.”

Taeyong whines at that. “Baby, I don’t wanna cook breakfast. It’s like two hours ’til lunch.” Trust Taeyong and his habit of refusing to eat at odd hours.

Jaehyun hums in understanding. He can hold off for another two hours if it means making Taeyong happy. It’s not like they haven’t done this a hundred times before. “I know, hun. I’ll order in for lunch. How does that sound?”

Taeyong’s little ‘yay~’ as he rolls over to stretch has Jaehyun chuckling. “Can we get McDonald’s? I really want nuggets.”

Jaehyun rolls over to chase him with more kisses. “Anything for you, husband.”

-

Taeyong didn’t want extravagant presents, and he made sure everyone that attended their wedding had that in mind. They didn’t actually have that much guests considering—their immediate families and a handful of close friends and colleagues from work made up their 50 guests. It was the perfect amount for a small garden wedding upstate. He didn’t want a lavish wedding even if he and Jaehyun are both loaded, so a simple ceremony with their closest family and friends was enough. Taeyong’s mother insisted on giving them something, but Taeyong totally refused, and even their friends wanted to go all out, and Taeyong didn’t want that as well. It was enough that they were there to celebrate their love with them. Jaehyun totally had no say in everything but he was glad to let Taeyong do all the talking and negotiations.

In the end, they settled for a compromise.

And the morning after their wedding, Jaehyun watches Taeyong unwrap their non-fancy gifts in the middle of their living room—toilet papers, Tupperwares, lavender Febreze, and a fuckton of scented candles. Taeyong smiles at everything as if they didn’t already have it, as if they couldn’t afford it.

“Yay!” Taeyong screams as he stares at all the stuff laid out in front of him. He mostly likes the new set of Tupperwares.

Jaehyun snaps a picture for keeping and joins Taeyong on the floor. “These are a lot of scented candles, babe.”

“I know! I made Doie buy them all.” Taeyong grins as stands up to put them everywhere around the house. It’s probably a fire hazard, but Jaehyun knows only the one that’ll go in the bedroom will be used at all. He watches Taeyong go about in his shirt, and the sudden urge to hold Taeyong close overtakes Jaehyun and he doesn’t know why he bothers to stop himself sometimes. He sets his mug of coffee on the coffee table beside him and stands up to walk to where Taeyong is currently busy spraying their tiny little succulents. Strong, familiar arms are wrapping around Taeyong’s waist from behind, and a kiss is pressed to his neck where the shirt doesn’t really cover. “What?”

“What do you mean what? I can’t obsess over my own husband?” Jaehyun asks teasingly. Taeyong puts down the little spray bottle and turns around in Jaehyun’s hold.

“You’re that obsessed with me, Mr. Jung?” Taeyong teases back, biting on his lip in a way he knows drives Jaehyun mad. Bedroom eyes. His leg inching higher up against Jaehyun’s hip.

“Always, baby.” And Jaehyun lets go of all pretence to kiss him against their floor-to-ceiling window.

-

Their food comes eventually, and when the doorbell rings Taeyong all but pushes Jaehyun away from him. They’ve been kissing all morning! Jaehyun mock pouts at his husband—husband!—but smiles nevertheless when Taeyong gets their food and thanks the delivery man about three times and giving him a $10 tip.

“How many did you order?” Taeyong asks Jaehyun as he empties the paper bag. There are about three orders of nuggets and several burgers and fries. The Coke is still cold but Taeyong still puts it in the freezer because Jaehyun likes it freezing.

“You wouldn’t let me have breakfast.” Jaehyun whines at him, easily grabbing two boxes of the nuggets and two Big Macs. Taeyong can never guess how Jaehyun literally eats for three people but manages to stay fit at the same.

They eat at the kitchen counter side by side, talking about their wedding that happened just yesterday. They were both so happy, and Taeyong is glad that he was able to fly in his beloved maternal grandmother from Seoul to New York. Jaehyun checks on several texts, pointedly ignoring work emails because they both promised that they’ll be off work mode for the entirety of three weeks that they managed to snag a vacation.

“Johnny says he hopes the toilet paper will last us for at least two months.”

“Of course it will! We have a bidet!” Taeyong says incredulously and Jaehyun laughs at him. He remembers the time when they were looking for penthouses—“ _It has to have a built-in bidet._ ” Was the first thing Taeyong will say to the realtors.

They finish rather quickly, realising how hungry they really were. Taeyong gets the frozen sodas from the fridge and Jaehyun kisses him in thanks. He’ll never drink his soda unless it’s in a slushy level of freezing.

Taeyong puts away their trash, and for some reason Jaehyun just keeps on back hugging him today. (Not that he doesn’t usually, but he’s especially clingy today. Taeyong loves it.)

“You’re so clingy today.” Taeyong tells him as much, letting Jaehyun snuggle up in his neck. Standing in the middle of their kitchen is not quite ideal for romance, but Taeyong will never ever tell Jaehyun that.

“I like hugging you like this. You’re so tiny in my arms.” Jaehyun mumbles against his shoulder.

“Hey, my shoulders are wider than yours!”

“Mmm, I don’t care.” Jaehyun spins him around, and he sways Taeyong just like how he did last night. Dancing in the middle of their kitchen without music. Taeyong can do this all day. Jaehyun holds Taeyong so close that Taeyong can feel the younger’s heartbeat. It’s steady and intimate and comforting, and how he wishes time would stop right now. Taeyong listens to Jaehyun’s heartbeat—one, two, three—before he tilts his head up to leave a soft kiss against Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Love you.”

“Love you more.”

-

Despite Taeyong’s insistence, his grandmother still left him with a thousand dollars to spend. He doesn’t think she knows that he’s a big shot stylist, and that Jaehyun’s Vice President of Bloomingdale’s. Still, it was the thought that counts. They can both easilyafford anything they want to buy, but it makes Taeyong feel silly knowing he’s carrying around a thousand dollars worth of cash in his purse from his grandmother. It reminds him of when he was a child looking forward to her red pockets. So, he drags Jaehyun out shopping.

First day as a married couple and Taeyong drags Jaehyun to Uniqlo to buy the new Heattechs. He must admit, they’re the only ones that can keep him warm during the harsh New York winter. He gets them delivered to their building right away as soon as he pays, and he drags Jaehyun to Central Park where they agreed to take a walk as they lick on their gelatos.

They don’t get to do this more often—just slow down and take a walk at the park that’s literally walking distance from where they live. They’re both very busy with their careers, Jaehyun especially, so this time off is going to be reserved for them to just chill out and do normal stuff like eat ice cream while strolling hand in hand at the park. Taeyong is looking forward to cooking his grandmother’s signature Korean dishes for Jaehyun, too. She also gifted him her very old notebook with all the ingredients and recipes she had mastered over the years. Jaehyun just wanted to be around. He’s never around for more than an hour in the morning before he goes to work, and when he comes home it’s Taeyong that’s always coming in late from meetings and more fittings. It’s really nice to have time off for themselves before Taeyong gets whisked away for awards season and Jaehyun for the incoming Thanksgiving and Christmas seasons as well.

They find a bench to sit on, hands still clasped together. Jaehyun’s halfway done with his gelato while Taeyong’s still licking at his. He places his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder as they begin to people-watch. Taeyong smiles at the kids running around playing tag. It’s a comfortable kind of silence for a couple minutes, before Jaehyun nudges him. “Did you fall asleep?” 

“No, I’m just watching the kids.”

Jaehyun hums, diverting his eyes where Taeyong is currently looking at.

“Okay. I’m gonna ask you a bunch of questions and you have to answer me truthfully.”

Taeyong perks up. “Okay.”

Jaehyun faces him, and he urges Taeyong to face him too. “Kids. Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“How many?”

“Two. Surrogates. One from you and one from me.”

Jaehyun smiles, gentle. They can work with that. “Okay. House. Penthouse or upstate?”

  
“Definitely upstate.” Taeyong says with a definite nod, but falters right after. “But if it’s gonna hinder your job—“

“This is not about me, love.” Jaehyun raises a hand onto Taeyong’s thigh, his touch soothing. “What do _you_ want?”

“Jae,” Taeyong starts, putting down his ice cream for a while. He gives Jaehyun a soft look. “This is not all about me, you know. You’re part of this, too.”

“I know, baby. And I know you think it’s gonna be hard for me, but I can make some arrangements to work from home, you know.”

Taeyong blinks at him, _one two three_. “ _Really_?”

Jaehyun smiles so big his dimples dig deep. “Yeah. I have to show up still for meetings but if there’s a perk of being vice president, I can do whatever the hell I want. I can work from home. We can be together more. I want to be with you 24/7 until you get sick of me. I want to watch you make dinner and drive the kids to school. I want to teach them how to ride a bike. I want to take them trick-or-treating. I wanna watch you grow your own garden at our backyard. Work is just work, but you’re you. You’re always first, even if the past years had been quite rough for us with how busy we were. I think we’re okay, now. We can really settle down. And maybe you can start your own fashion line like how you always wanted. We’ll make you a studio. How does that sound?”

Taeyong just stares at him. He stares and stares with hot eyes, and before he knows it Jaehyun’s already wiping away his tears, kissing him better. “Jaehyun Jung, you son of a bitch!” Taeyong cries in Jaehyun’s chest and Jaehyun lets people stare at them as he kisses Taeyong’s temple.

“Stop crying, people are staring. Your gelato is melting!”

Taeyong eventually pulls away, wiping furiously at his eyes. He chuckles to himself at how silly he is crying like a little baby because of how romantic his husband is. “Do you have more questions?”

“Yes. Pets?”

“One samoyed.”

“Bungalow or two-storey?”

“Definitely bungalow. I’m so attached to the penthouse I don’t think I’d want to be climbing up stairs.” Taeyong pouts. Jaehyun boops his nose.

“Okay. Wanna go look at house styles with me?”

Taeyong beams at him, all pearly white teeth. “Yes, please.”


	6. the one where taeyong is jaehyun's first love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> several conversations. featuring johnny. and taeyong, of course. 
> 
> -
> 
> dialogue heavy | canon | heavily inspired by uh....yeah jaeyong goblin....

The beer Johnny hands him is cold. Jaehyun doesn’t particularly like beers—he’s more of a peach fizzy water kinda guy, but he’ll indulge his hyung on this one for once. It’s a rare day off before they get whisked to practices again. Jaehyun cherishes these moments.

They’re in Jaehyun’s room, Doyoung’s borrowed projector is playing Charlie’s Angels. Everyone else is into their own business, and while Jaehyun would appreciate being left alone, he just couldn’t ignore Johnny when he begs. He rarely never does. Jaehyun thinks it’s cute.

Not even halfway through the movie, Johnny speaks up.

“Are you ever gonna act on it?”

And Jaehyun knows what it is, of course he does. Two years later and he wonders why Johnny’s suddenly asking him about it again.

“I don’t know.”

“You’ve always been a shit liar, Jae.” Johnny chuckles fondly at him. “I can see it through your eyes, you know. You know how the fans say you’re so whipped for Yuta with the way you look at him? It’s because you are.” Jaehyun snorts at it. One day he’ll cling onto Yuta like how Donghyuck clings to Taeil, but maybe not today. He loves him, though. “We’ve been friends for what? Nearly ten years. Don’t think I don’t notice.”

“You notice because I told you.”

“Yeah,” Johnny crushes his beer can like the beefcake that he is. “That, and also because the eyes never lie. Scarface. Tony Montana. The whole shebam. ‘ _The eyes, chico. They never lie_.’” It was a shit impression, but Jaehyun thinks it’s true. Jaehyun agrees with him.

“Where are you going with this?” Jaehyun asks him after a lull, desperately trying to finish his beer.

“He loves us all the same. Maybe more for Doyoung. And me, of course—“ Jaehyun doesn’t doubt. There’s always a special place in Taeyong’s heart for Doyoung and Johnny. “—but I’ve always thought you make the holy trinity complete.”

Jaehyun faces him. “What do you mean by that?”

“It wasn’t right away. You’re his favourite little _dongsaeng_ , you know? You may not notice because there are a lot of you to take care of, but you’ve always been his favourite. You’ve been with him the longest. He knows you inside out.”

“And I know him inside out, too.”

“No you don’t.” Johnny states, and Jaehyun tries not to be offended at that. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying this distancing shit or whatever. You’re so bad at it.” He cracks open another can of beer, the movie long forgotten. “You two use to be so close, even with the age gap. And you’re here trying so hard to stay away from him.” Johnny looks at him dead in the eye. “Sometimes he yearns for you. He misses his little Yoonoh, you know?”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun finally faces him. “What are you…why are you telling me this?”

“We’re never going to have normal lives. The least you both can do is go through it together.”

“How so?”

“That’s not for me to tell you.” Johnny clanks his beer can against Jaehyun’s nearly empty one. “Go figure it out yourself, man.”

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong heads for the door when the voice outside asks if he can come in. He opens the door, and there Jaehyun is standing outside albeit with much apprehension. “What’s up? Come in.”

Jaehyun does, the click of the door loud in the otherwise quiet room. He settles down on Taeyong’s bed, makes himself comfortable. “I was uh…can you—“ _Animal Crossing, you’re here for Animal Crossing. You’re here to ask him to teach you how to play._ He doesn’t say any of it, but pats the bed and asks Taeyong to sit beside him. Taeyong does, concern in his big eyes already because Jaehyun never goes to him these days when he wants to talk about something.

“Are you okay?” Is what Taeyong asks him.

_Just tell him._ Johnny’s voice echoes in Jaehyun’s brain.

“Did I ever tell you about my first love, hyung?” He’s desperately trying to not let his voice tremble.

“Hm?” Taeyong’s head tilts cutely as he racks his brain for anything. “First love. No, I don’t think you’ve mentioned something to me.”

Jaehyun looks at him—really looks at him—for a long, long time before he goes for it. “His name is Taeyong.”

_2 years ago._

“I think I love him.”

Johnny looks at him—first in shock, second in understanding. “I think you might.”

“His name is Taeyong. My first love. Whom I also love right now. I think I should just let you know.”

Taeyong is staring at him in shock for a grand total of fourteen horrifying seconds. Yes, he counted. “Jaehyun…”

Jaehyun exits Taeyong’s room to go to his own. He passes by Johnny in the hallway, and the dig of Jaehyun’s left dimple is apparent. Johnny smiles knowingly at him.

“Johnny hyung told me. We can never live normal lives, but we can walk through it together.”

“Will you go back to being clingy with me?” Taeyong teases him.

“Not willingly on camera.” Taeyong is pleased enough with his answer. He doesn’t really care. “Tell me you like me, hyung. I want to know, too.”

Taeyong stares at him for a while, brings his hand up to Jaehyun’s cheek. Softly. Tenderly. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @syubpreme


End file.
